Speak now
by IhateyouDon'tleaveme
Summary: Alex comes to realise the true meaning of love. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea just kinda came to me and I thought id write it down, thank your for reading review if you like it **

With regret I woke up. When I went to sleep I had no intention of being awake today, I didn't even set my alarm. Today was a day I've been dreading ever since I first received the card 2 months ago. It was day I'd like to forget.

With a disgruntle groan I get out of bed. I walk past my desk and I see it. Siting there, staring at me.

_Dear Alex Russo,_

_Please join us in celebrating the marriage of _

_Nick Grey and Mitchie Torres. _

The words taunt me. _Celebrate. _What the hell is there to celebrate? My best friend who I've been in love with since the eighth grade is getting married. Woo so much to celebrate. The card is meticulous and no doubt designed by Mitch, everything she did had to be perfect and I had no doubt that this wedding would be no exception. A part of me wanted to go. A part of me wanted to fight for her. I make it a habit to ignore these parts of myself. What can I do? Turn up at the wedding, waltz right up to Mitch and say "Hey, don't be with Nick Grey the guy who can fully support you and give you everything you ever wanted. Be with me Alex Russo, the girl who works at a sandwich shop!" I somehow think that wouldn't work.

I pace up and down my room, biting my nails and contemplate my options. A picture on my wall catches my eye, it's of me and Mitch. It's from our last day of high school and she's kissing my cheek while I have the cheesiest grin plastered on my face. There's a sparkle in her eye though, a sparkle that I wanted back. Fuck this. I'm going.

I pull on a pair of jeans and a random shirt and brush my teeth, I don't think. Because If I do, I know I'll stop myself. Without hesitation I get in my car and drive to her house. I could drive with my eyes closed; I've done this route so many times I don't even have to think anymore. It was the first place I came when I got my first car and it was the place that held so many memories for me, memories of Mitch, memories that I never wanted to forget.

_Flashback _

"_Miiiiiitch, where are you?" I called out as I entered her house. "up here" I hear her shout. I follow the voice and when I open her bedroom door my heart breaks at the sight. She was sitting on her bed with red eyes, puffy and swollen from crying. She had text me to come over after her asshole boyfriend, Joe, broke up with her. I hated that guy. Besides from having the one treasure in my life he was an all around douche. He never treated Mitch like she deserved. He ignored her in front of his 'cool' friends and would only text her when he wanted her. Just the thought of him and her together made my blood boil. _

_I sat beside her and pulled her onto my lap, she settled into me and sobbed into my chest. We stayed like that for about half an hour, I didn't say anything. I was just content holding her and allowing her to get it all out. She took a few deep breathes and pulled back to look at me. Even with red rimmed, swollen eyes she was still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I kissed her cheek and offered her a smile. She returned it but it was half hearted. "Why? I don't understand why he broke up with me, am I that awful?" she crocked out, her voice raspy from crying. "No, Mitch look at me" I say grabbing her face in my hands, making her look me in the eyes "your perfect and that douche bag didn't know a good thing when he had. You deserve so much better, honestly. Someone who puts your first, someone who worships you and thanks god every day because they have you. Your wonderful Mitch. Never forget that. Seriously if you were my gir…" before I could continue, her lips are on mine. For a second I'm stunned and freeze but when I realize that _she_ is kissing _me, _something I've wanted for the last two years. I cling to her and kiss her with everything I've got. This was heaven, she was all I could see, taste and smell. It was perfection. After what felt like hours of pure bliss, in reality it couldn't of been longer than a minute or two, she pulls back and rests her forehead against mine. I look into her eyes and I get lost and I have no intention of ever being found again. She rests her head in the crook of my neck and sighs contently as I run my hands through her hair. _

"_You've always been there" she whispers, just barley. "Protecting me and treating me like a princess, you're everything I want Alex. You're everything" I pull back and look at her, looking for any hint of hesitation or doubt in her face, but there's none she looks confident and sure. Its all I need. I cup her face with my hands and crush our lips together. "I love you" I mumble against her lips "always have always will" I continue as I trail kisses all over face…._

I park up in front of her house. Urgh. I bang my head on the steering wheel. Why did I ever let her go? We were together two years but right before we left for college I got scared. I feared I wasn't enough for her and I let her go. I set her free. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I remember the look in her eyes as I told her I was breaking up with her. Pure brokenness, I'm sure mine looked exactly the same.

I got out the car and started walking towards her house still not sure of what I was exactly going to say. My palms were sweaty and my stomach was fluttering like crazy but then something stopped me in my tracks. I looked into the window and saw her. She looked beautiful. She looked happy. Nick was standing next to her and she was looking at him how she used to look at me. The sparkle, it was back but it wasn't for me. It was for him. What the hell am I doing? Who am I to think I can just come in and ruin her wedding day? This isn't fair. If I truly love her I need to let her go, and I need to put her needs before mine. Looking at her now she looks radiant, glowing. I can see her surrounded by kids with Nick by her side she would be happy and as much as it _kills _me to do so, I can't be selfish. This is what's best for her, he is what's best for her. I turn around and walk back to my car, defeated. I sit down and a single tear rolls down my face. This is it. I'm letting her go. I start the car and drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

**So someone said they wanted this continued and I really had no intention of doing so BUT I kinda got an idea so I thought I would continue with it. Also I have to admit it was crazy depressing. Please review if you like this, thank you. **

I somehow made it from the car to my house. I felt like I weighed a thousands pounds. My whole body ached. My heart was shattered. I felt weak. I collapsed onto the couch and I let myself go. I cried and cried until there was nothing left.

I must have fallen asleep at some point as I was awoken by a knock at my door. i got up from the couch and my bones ached. My head was pounding and my eyes were sore from crying. I trudge over to the door, barely having enough strength and energy to hold myself up. I opened it to see her standing there. Her cheeks were stained with mascara lines almost as if she had been crying. She was still in her wedding dress she didn't say anything she just stared at me. She collapsed into my arms and I caught her, suddenly finding strength. I picked her up bridal style, ironic, and carried her over to the couch where I had no to long ago been collapsed and broken. Like she is now. I didn't let go of her, I sat down with her still in my arms whilst she cried into my chest, it felt familiar and comforting to hold her. I couldn't hold my questions in. "What happened?" I asked in barley a whisper.

"Why didn't you stop me?" she answers with a question of her own. I felt like a bus had just hit me. What did she mean? She wanted me to stop her? Why?

"Wha.. wh…" I don't know what to say. I shake my head and try to think clearly. "He's what's best for you Mitch." I answer simply. She reaches up to touch my face, I notice there's no wedding band on her finger. I can't help but smile a little. I grab her left had and give her a questioning look.

"I couldn't marry someone when I'm still madly in love with someone else" My heart stops. I have to be dreaming.

"Mitch, I went to your house. I saw you with Nick. You looked so happy" I managed to breathe out, letting go of her hand.

"I know you did" she whispers

"What?"

"I saw you walk away and my heart sank, why didn't you come in? What were you going to say if you did come in?" Shit. i may as well tell her the truth.

"I was going to tell you that shouldn't marry Nick, that you should be with me." I say weakly.

"What stopped you?"

"I realized that if I love you I have to let you go, I have to do what's best for you. I saw you look at him, you looked at him how you used to look at me and I realized I had to walk away" I say looking down, trying my best not to cry at the memory.

"Alex, before I saw you walk away I was looking at that photo of you and me, you know the one we put up of us kissing. We put it up in the living room to piss off my parents, remember?" I couldn't help but chuckle, her parents had never liked me much and that photo and the placement of it sure didn't help. I was still left speechless though. So many thoughts were running through my head. Why was that photo even still up? and if she wasn't looking at nick but she was looking at me... This is all too confusing. I was over joyed but i still couldn't shake the idea that Nick was what was best for her.

"i.. i..." I tried to speak but I couldn't. "I don't know what to say" I finally managed. So she wasn't looking at Nick the way she used to look at me, she was looking at _me_ the way she used to look at me. My mind was a mess. I was muddled with both confusion and complete happiness.

"Then don't say anything" she breathed, dangerously close to my face.

Before I could reply. She kissed me. All the crazy thoughts vanished. Every doubt I had that she didn't love me disappeared. I swear that everyday I will try my hardest so I can be what's best for her, screw Nick, this is where she belongs. It was just me and her. I was in absolute ecstasy. The feeling of my hands getting lost in her hair and her lips on mine was better than any drug. I was high on everything that was her.

Eventually my lungs betrayed me and I had to pull away. The sight of her swollen, red lips and heavy breathing was pure perfection. I looked into her eyes and I saw it. The sparkle. It was for me and now I know it always had been. There's no way I'm ever letting her go again. This is it. She's mine and I am hers. Forever.

**Everybody likes a happy ending right? Well I hope so. Hope you guys liked it **


End file.
